


Effondrement

by Tooran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: Il est parti, te laissant seul avec tes larmes et ton sang. Tu l'as détesté pour ça. Et s'il revenait, soudain, pour te dire qu'il est désolé... ?





	Effondrement

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement publié sur fanfiction.net le 17 août 2016.

Les sourcils froncés, tu regardes la porte s'ouvrir. Il est là, hésitant sur le palier. Tu te détournes aussitôt, poings serrés. Tu ne veux ni le voir, ni lui parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là d'abord ? Tu croyais qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de toi. Alors pourquoi il est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur ton putain de palier ?

Tu l'entends entrer. Tu l'entends s'approcher. Tu ne bouges pas, ne te retourne pas. Tu veux juste qu'il s'en aille. Il a choisi de partir, alors qu'il le fasse et te foute la paix. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui de toute façon…

« Dégage. »

Ta voix est moins assurée que tu ne l'aurais voulu. Traîtresse.

Il ne répond pas.

« Va-t'en.

-Arthur… »

Tu serres les dents à l'entente de ton prénom presque murmuré. Il ose… Après t'avoir abandonné, il ose revenir ici, chez toi, il ose ignorer tes injonctions à foutre le camp… Et par-dessus tout, il ose employer une voix si tremblante et pathétique. Et quoi ? Il essaye de t'attendrir ? Ah, ça ne prend plus ! Tu ne crois plus en ses foutus mensonges !

Tu te retournes vivement, le regardant pour la première fois, et esquisse un sourire semblable à un rictus en voyant qu'il a l'air d'aller mal. Il a un peu maigri, le teint pâle et la barbe mal taillée, des cernes de trois kilomètres de long sous les yeux. Des yeux dont tu ne peux croiser le regard, semblant fixer un point invisible un peu à côté de toi.

Sa mine effroyable ne te peine pas, elle te fait jubiler. Alors monsieur est parti, monsieur s'est permis de foutre ta vie en l'air en pensant être plus heureux ailleurs ? Ah ! Il a l'air beaucoup plus heureux, en effet ! Est-ce qu'il est là pour revenir vers toi en rampant ? Quelle satisfaction, après qu'il t'ai abandonné…

Tu ris légèrement, d'un rire sardonique. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il n'avait qu'à pas te laisser. Il pourra bien faire ce qu'il voudra, tu n'as aucune intention de lui pardonner. Tu es très bien sans lui, tu vas même beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il n'est plus là ! À aucun moment sa présence ne t'as manquée… Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Tu ne l'as jamais aimé de toute manière…

Du moins c'est ce que te souffle ta mauvaise foi.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? », lances-tu de ta voix la plus froide.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, laissant s'écouler de longues secondes lourdes de tension. Tu attends en le toisant, jouissant de ta position de supériorité.

« Je suis désolé… »

À nouveau, sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, bien vite couverte par ton éclat de rire. Le voilà désolé… Quelle jouissance pour toi d'entendre ça ! S'il a vraiment un espoir d'obtenir ton pardon, il va devoir se torcher avec !

Tu te détournes avec un large sourire empli de satisfaction malsaine, t'éloignant d'une démarche sûre. C'est fou le plaisir que tu prends à le voir ainsi, après toute la souffrance qu'il t'a infligée…

« Tellement désolé… », souffle à nouveau sa voix tremblotante, accompagnée d'un sanglot.

Il pleure ?

L'espace d'un instant, tu as envie de laisser tomber ta rancœur, d'abandonner ton envie de vengeance, et de pardonner. Pour pouvoir sécher ses larmes, et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais le souvenir de toutes les larmes que toi tu as versées t'arrête. Il t'a fait souffrir… Oh, tout le mal qu'il t'a fait… Il ne peut pas se racheter juste comme ça…

« J'ai jamais voulu ça… », continue-t-il de murmurer.

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi est-il parti, alors ? Qu'il arrête de se foutre de toi, bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait, c'est lui qui s'en est allé !

« Je t'aimais… »

C'en est trop. Tu fais volte-face, rendu furieux par ces simples mots. Qu'il ose encore prétendre que… laissant libre cours à ta fureur, tu t'arrêtes juste devant lui et lèves le poing pour le frapper. Mais tu ne rencontres que le vide.

…  _Quoi ?_

Il n'a aucune réaction, le regard dans le vide, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Puis il lève une main pour les essuyer, et son bras te traverse.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…_

« Arthur… »

Tu réalises que ce n'est pas à toi qu'il parle. Depuis le départ. Depuis le départ il s'exprime dans le vide.

_Non…_

Tu ne veux pas comprendre ce que ça veut dire. C'est impossible.

« J'ai jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé… Je suis tellement désolé… »

_Non !_

Des images te viennent soudain, assaillant ton esprit aussi rapidement qu'une volée de tirs de mitraillette, envahissant ta tête avec une violence qui te fait vaciller. Des images que tu avais oubliées. Comment as-tu peu les oublier ?

_Un couteau balancé au loin parce qu'il ne coupe pas assez, un autre attrapé…_

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Arthur ? »

_Une ligne de sang sur son avant-bras._

« Pourquoi ? »

Il a raison, oui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Arthur ?

_Une autre._

« Pourquoi ? »

_Encore une autre._

C'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en allait après une dispute, Arthur. Il serait revenu, il l'a toujours fait. Pourquoi t'as pas juste attendu qu'il revienne, hein, Arthur ?

_Le sang qui coule et qui te fascine. Il en faut plus, toujours plus… Tu coupes encore et encore, pour aller mieux, mais ça ne marche pas… Il en faut plus… Plus de sang, plus de coupures…_

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'y as pas réfléchi, hein ? Tu t'es étranglé dans tes larmes, tu t'es senti mourir de l'intérieur, tu as perdu le contrôle.

«J'ai jamais pensé ce que j'ai dit… »

_Des mots lancés sous le coup de la colère, juste avant que la porte ne claque._

Des mots qui t'ont déchiré de l'intérieur, des mots qui t'ont broyé les entrailles, retourné l'estomac, coupé la respiration. Des mots plus tranchants qu'un rasoir. Ce n'était pas une dispute ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… »

Il se tient toujours là, s'adressant à ton appartement vide. Peut-être a-t-il eu l'intuition que tu étais encore sur les lieux de ta mort. Peut-être sent-il, au fond de lui, que tu es là, que tu l'entends et le vois. Ou peut-être pas, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une manière d'essayer de faire son deuil.

_Encore et encore des coupures, recouvrant de très anciennes cicatrices, mais ça ne marche pas. Ça ne te calme pas comme avant. Le souffle court, l'esprit vide, tu éloignes le couteau, tu relèves ton bras, et tu fixes la peau blanche de l'intérieur de ton poignet, encore intacte, où se dessine une grosse veine bleue… Ce serait si facile de la trancher elle aussi… Si facile… Tu n'as qu'un petit geste à faire… Et après tu n'auras plus jamais mal..._

Il tourne légèrement la tête, et pendant une infime seconde, tu croises son regard, et tu as l'impression qu'il te regarde et te vois vraiment. Mais l'instant est déjà terminé, son regard te quitte, et toi…

Toi tu t'effondres.


End file.
